


The GoldenEye

by Alec_Trevelyan_006



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Trevelyan_006/pseuds/Alec_Trevelyan_006
Summary: This story is from Alec's point of view with some chapters from the point of view of his twin sister Alex.  Alex becomes the new 006 after her brother dies during the Arkangel incident.  I wanted to play with the connection that twins are supposed to have with each other.  I also tried to stay as true to the movie as I could.  AU as the ending of the movie has been changed.





	1. Arkangel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

**Chapter 1: Arkangel**

I awake with a start. I don’t remember when I fell asleep. If I’ve missed James, the mission is doomed. I quickly stretch and walk around the storeroom where I’m hidden. Fortunately, I don’t see any sign of James yet. I go back to where I was and wait.

Soon, I start to think about what I’m missing back home. I miss my wife Melissa and my thirteen year old daughter Ella Jean. Ella is like me and that makes me worry sometimes. Somehow she ended up with no traits from my late wife Mary. Mary died two years ago and I still miss her very much.

When Melissa came along last year, I fell in love again. We quickly got married after we met. I got lucky with the fact that Ella and Melissa liked each other. I’m really missing Melissa because she’s pregnant with our child. I have this funny feeling that I’m going to miss the birth of my son or daughter.

My thoughts then drift to my twin sister Alex. She works for MI-6 as well, but she took a desk job as a statistical analyst under M. I sometimes wonder if she’ll ever become an agent. I always thought she might become an agent, but she never took the training. Well, to my knowledge she never took the training.

I feel that if she ever takes the training, she’ll be a great agent. She might even beat or tie the records that James and I set when we took the training years ago.

A noise near by brings me back to reality. I see someone walk into the storeroom. I move from my spot and head for the door. I must stop whoever walked in. The person comes closer to me.

I pull my gun and aim it at the person.

“Don’t even breathe. Where are the others?” I ask in Russian.

“I’m alone.” Comes the reply.

Finally James has arrived.

“Aren’t we all? You’re late 007.” I say.

“I had to stop in the bathroom.” James says.

“Ready to save the world again?” I ask.

“After you 006.”

“James, for England.” I say as I pull back a metal grate in the floor.

“For England Alec.”

We crawl into the space under the floor and make our way to the lab. We exit the space and follow a scientist to the lab. James goes to unlock the door. As he does, the scientist tries to stop him. I shoot the man to stop him just as James gets the door unlocked.

We head into the bottling room. I shut the door behind us. As we take in our surroundings, I begin to notice it’s far too quiet. I have this feeling that we’ve been set up.

“It was too easy.” James says as though reading my thoughts.

“Half of everything is luck, James.” I say.

“And the other half?” James asks.

I go to reset the door locks and the alarm sounds.

“Fate.”

“Set timers six minutes.” I say giving James orders for once.

“Six minutes, check.” James says as he runs off.

I kill two guards and take their guns. I run to where James is working and throw him a gun. He catches it and heads off to set some more timers. Spying a spot by the stairs, I head there and wait for more guards to come. They storm in and I kill them  
Soon I see Ourumov standing by a window in one of the labs.

_‘Oh crap.’_ I think.

“Fire!” Ourumov shouts as if he’s reading my mind.

I know I have to warn James and somehow tell him to hurry up.

“Closing time James, last call!” I shout.

“Buy me a pint!” James shouts in response.

I know James has gotten the message. I continue to fight the guards to try and clear a way out for us. Suddenly, the door explodes and I’m surrounded by guards. They grab me and drag me to the center of the room. A gun being pressed to the back of my head lets me know they aren’t messing around.

“Get on your knees.” Ourumov whispers.

“As you wish.” I say as I kneel on the floor.

_‘James, help me.’_ I think.

“This is Colonel Ourumov, come out with your hands above your head!” Ourumov shouts.

“How original.” James says.

I begin to wonder if he knows I’m in trouble.

“Shut the door Alec, there’s a draft!” James shouts.

I go to answer him. As I do, Ourumov puts his gun to my head.

“Say one word and I’ll blow your brains out.” Ourumov whispers.

I wisely decide to keep my mouth shut.

“Alec?” James asks.

Ourumov somehow sees James.

“Move out, throw down your weapon, and walk towards me, slowly.” Ourumov says.

I can’t take this any longer. My only hope is for James to get out safe.

“Finish the job James, blow them all to hell!” I shout.

Ourumov gives me this look to shut me up. I squirm and wonder if I’m going to be killed for my little outburst. Out of the corner of my eye, I see James run back behind the gas tanks. Ourumov sees this and speaks one more time.

“You have ten seconds.” Ourumov says.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...”

I don’t give him the chance to get to one.

“For England James!” I shout.

Ourumov fires his gun. I move my head just enough to keep myself from being killed by the bullet. It grazes the side of my head and I fall to the ground. Darkness surrounds me as I lose consciousness before I hit the ground.


	2. Watching You Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

_'On a TV mounted on a wall. From this distance I can see it all, And I've been out there watching you, watching you fall.'-Watching You Fall-Savatage_

**Chapter 2: Watching You Fall**

My brain is in a fog as I wake up. The last thing I remember is Ourumov pulling his gun and shooting at me. I remember nothing after that. How long have I been out? I moan and suddenly realize that was a bad idea.

My throat feels like it’s on fire. I then become aware of the fact that the right side of my body hurts. Was I caught in the explosion in the chemical factory? Some voices nearby bring me fully back to reality. I try to figure out what the voices are saying.

_“I think he’s awake sir.”_ A voice says in Russian.

_“Let me talk to him.”_ A voice that sounds oddly like Ourumov says.

_‘Did Ourumov take me hostage?’_ I think.

Someone comes in the room and walks over to where I’m laying. They come into my line of sight and I see its Ourumov.

“You’ve caused a lot of trouble 006. Or should I call you by your real name?” Ourumov asks.

“My real name?” I ask puzzled.

“Your real name is Alexander, is it not?”

“Nobody has called me that since I was a child.” I say.

“That is your name then, isn’t it?”

“My name is Alec.”

“Alec, Alexander, it makes no difference to me.” Ourumov says.

“What do you want with me?” I ask.

“I need your help.”

“Give me one good reason why I should help you?”

“Because if you don’t, I will personally make your life a living hell.” Ourumov says.

“What do you mean by that?” I ask puzzled.

“I will turn your Cossack ass over to the government and they will more than likely kill you.”

I swallow hard at that statement.

“And if I help you, then what?” I ask.

“You get to live.”

I let out a long sigh through my nose. What do I do? Ourumov pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. It’s a picture of James.

“If you help me, you can get your revenge on this man.” Ourumov says as I look at the picture.

“Why would I want revenge on James? He’s my friend.” I say.

“Your ‘friend’ left you to die in that explosion.” Ourumov says.

“Why would he leave me?” I ask.

“He thought I shot and killed you.”

“You should have killed me.” I say.

“Why?” Ourumov asks puzzled.

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer.

“You don’t have a reason?”

“No.” I quietly say.

“So, will you help me?” Ourumov asks.

“I’ll help you.” I reluctantly say.

“Good, I knew you’d see things my way.” Ourumov says as he turns and leaves the room.

What have I gotten myself into? My days turn into months. The months turn into years. And with all the time that passes, I stop being Alec Trevelyan and become Janus. I stop remembering my former life as 006, and turn into something far worse than I will ever realize.

I seem to develop a second personality that completely takes over my life and controls everything. That along with years of brainwashing turns me completely against England and James. I can only hope that if I ever see James again, that I don’t end up killing him.


	3. As You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

_'You're feeling isolate, and all kinds of frustrate, But I love you as you are, love you as you are, yeah.'-As You Are-Daughtry_

**Chapter 3: As You Are**

I’m sitting in the far corner of the situation room waiting for James and M. I’m hidden in the shadows, but I can still see everything. Bill Tanner walks in to get things set up and he smiles at me. I return his smile and get lost in my thoughts. Before I go on, I should introduce myself.

My name is Alexis Trevelyan, but everyone calls me Alex. I work for MI-6 as a statistical analyst turned double-oh agent. I became a full double-oh agent last month after years of training. I now carry the call sign 006. That’s the same call sign my late brother Alec had.

My brother died nine years ago and James has been hard on every 006 since then. I begin to wonder if James will be hard on me. I really hope not. Someone coming in the room brings me back to reality. I see James walk into the room and walk over to Tanner.

“Good evening 007.” Tanner says.

“Tanner, what’s up?” James asks.

“Sixteen minutes ago, we intercepted a distress call from a supposedly abandoned radar station at Severnaya. Look what the satellite picked up.”

On the screen is an image of a helicopter.

“We found a match. Your missing Tiger.”

“In the middle of northern Russia.” James says.

He seems a bit surprised at this.

“It seems your hunch was right 007. Too bad the evil queen of numbers wouldn’t let you play it.”

As Tanner says this, M walks in the room. James sees her and clears his throat. Tanner cringes and turns around to face M.

“You were saying?” M asks.

“No, I was just…uh…”

“Good, because if I want sarcasm, Mr. Tanner, I’ll talk to my children, thank you very much.” M says.

“Good evening 007.”

“Good evening M.” James says.

“The Prime Minister’s waiting for an update. Proceed with your briefing Mr. Tanner.”

“Thank you. After the distress signal, your helicopter took off, and the Russians scrambled these three MiGs here to intercept it.” Tanner says pointing at the screen.

James walks over to the wall and points at the picture on it.

“What do you think the Russians were using the base for?” James asks.

“Well at one point, we suspected that Severnaya might be the ground station for a secret space-based weapon system called GoldenEye, but…” Tanner says but is interrupted.

“Our statistical analysis saw they had neither the finance nor technology to implement it.” M says cutting Tanner off.

“Numbers were never my strong suit.” James says.

M stares at him and so do I. I know some of this is my fault.

“Are these pictures live?” James asks.

“Unlike the American government, we prefer not to get our bad news from CNN.” M says.

After she says that, the picture on the wall goes out.

‘What was that?’ I think.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Tanner asks.

M looks like she’s lost in thought. What could be going on? Tanner is on the phone with someone.

“Thanks.” Tanner says.

He hangs up the phone and looks at the wall.

“Our satellite’s knocked out. So are two of the Americans’. We have another coming into range…now.”

The picture comes back. It looks like a war zone.

“Good God. Two of the MiGs are down.”

“And it looks like the third went into the dish.” James says.

“What do you think?” M asks as they look at the picture.

“No lights. Not one single electric light on in a thirty-mile radius. EMP?” James asks.

“Would account for the MiGs and the satellite.”

“And the blackout.” James says.

M turns to Tanner as if expecting an explanation.

“Electro-Magnetic Pulse. First strike satellite weapon developed by the…uh…” Tanner says and stops as if he can’t finish his thoughts.

“The Americans and Soviets during the Cold War. I read the brief. Discovered after Hiroshima. Set off a nuclear device in the upper atmosphere, creates a pulse; a radiation surge that destroys everything with an electronic circuit.” M says finishing Tanner’s thought.

“The idea being to knock out the enemy’s communication before he, she, or they could retaliate.” Tanner says.

“So, GoldenEye exists.” M says.

“Yes.” James says.

“Could this be an accident?” M asks.

“No. The helicopter. If you wanted to steal the GoldenEye it’s the perfect getaway vehicle. Setting off the blast was the ideal way to wipe out any trace of the crime.”

“The Janus Group?”

“They may have been involved with the helicopter.”

James walks over to a computer and studies something on the screen.

“I know the Russian fail-safe systems. You just can’t walk in and ask for the keys to the bomb. You need the access codes. There had to be an insider. And at least one person knows who it is.”

James and M walk off. I know they’re heading to her office. I wait a bit and follow them. They walk in her office and shut the door. I walk over to the door and put my ear against it.

I’m listening for my cue to join them. As I listen, I can hear M talking to someone.

“Very well, Sir. Thank you, good night.” M says.

“The Prime Minister’s talked to Moscow. They’re saying it was an accident during a routine training exercise.”

“Governments change. The lies stay the same.” James says.

“What else do we know about the Janus Syndicate?” M asks.

“Top-flight arms dealers headquartered in St. Petersburg. First outfit to restock the Iraqis during the Gulf War. The head man’s unreliably described, no photographs. The woman, Onatopp, is our only confirmed contact.”

“Would you care for a drink?”

“Um…thank you. Your predecessor kept some Cognac in the top drawer…”

“I prefer Bourbon.” M says.

“Ice?” M asks.

“Yes.” James says.

“We pulled the files on anyone who may have had access or authority at Severnaya. The top name on the list is an old friend of yours, I understand.” M says.

“Ourumov. They made him a general.”

“He sees himself as the next iron man of Russia. Which is why our political analysts rule him out. He doesn’t fit the profile of a traitor.”

“Are these the same analysts that said GoldenEye couldn’t exist? Who said the helicopter posed no immediate threat, and wasn’t worth following?” James asks outraged.

I quietly open the door and walk in M’s office. Quietly I shut the door behind me and walk behind James.

“You don’t like me Bond. You don’t like my methods. You think I’m an accountant, a bean counter, more interested in my numbers than your instincts.”

“The thought had occurred to me.” James says taking a drink.

“Good, because I think you’re a sexist, misogynist dinosaur. A relic of the Cold War, whose boyish charms though wasted on me obviously appeal to the young woman I sent out to evaluate you.”

“Point taken.” James says.

“Not quite 007. If you think for one moment I don’t have the balls to send a man out to die, your instincts are dead wrong. I have no compunction about sending you to your death. But I won’t do it on a whim. Even with your cavalier attitude toward life.”

M leans forward at her desk and I move away from James and closer to the other chair.

“I want you to find GoldenEye, find who took it, what they plan to do with it and stop it. And if you should come across Ourumov, guilty or not, I don’t want you running off on some kind of vendetta. Avenging Alec Trevelyan won’t bring him back.”

My heart sinks into my stomach at the mention of my brother’s name.“You didn’t get him killed.” James says.

“Neither did you. Don’t make it personal.”

“Never.” James mumbles.

I take a seat next to him and he looks at me.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” James asks.

“I’m your new partner.” I say.

James gives a sideways look at M.

“What do you mean new partner?”

“Alex has passed her training and has become the new 006. I thought that since her brother was your partner, you would have no problem working with her.” M says.

“I have a few problems with this M.” James says.

“What kind of problems?” M asks puzzled.

Somehow I think I know. James has a problem with this because I’m a woman. It’s that or the fact that my brother was his partner and he still feels guilty over his death. I’m thinking it’s because I’m a woman though.

“She’s a woman. Women shouldn’t have double-oh status.”

I let out a snort at that. I was right. He doesn’t want to work with me because I’m a woman.

“Alex is a perfectly capable agent. Her marks are as good as her brother’s were.” M says.

“Alec and I had some of the highest marks in our class. Which I know have never been beaten.”

“I haven’t beaten my brother’s marks. I tied them. Therefore, I’m as good as he was!” I shout.

“Alex, calm down.” M says.

I let out a long sigh to calm myself. Somehow I knew this was a bad idea. But, I need to find out the truth. I need to find out if this Janus guy is really Alec. I know somewhere deep in my heart that he’s not dead.

My brother and I have always had sort of a sixth sense. We could tell if the other was injured or in trouble. When Alec ‘died’ nine years ago, I knew something wasn’t right. I felt he was in some sort of trouble and he needed help. I know he’s out there somewhere being held against his will.

“Alex, pay attention!” M shouts.

“Sorry.” I mumble.

I look and see James has left. I’m guessing he went to get his equipment from Q.

“What is your problem?” M asks.

“I was thinking about Alec.” I say.

“What about him?”

“I think he’s alive.”

“Alex, there were no survivors from the Arkangel explosion.” M says.

“M, you seem to have forgotten that Alec and I are twins. We know when the other is hurt or in trouble. I know for a fact Alec is alive and he’s in real trouble.”

M lets out a long sigh through her nose. I know she doesn’t believe a word I’ve said. It’s the truth though. Alec and I have always known what was going on with the other.

“I know you’re thinking that I’m crazy or some naïve girl, but I know my brother. He’s in trouble and I have to help him.”

“You’re not naïve, but I do think you’re wrong. There is no way Alec survived that explosion.”

“You’re wrong!” I shout as I slam my fist on M’s desk.

“Alex, calm yourself.”

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, but it’s not working. I’m still upset over what M said. Why doesn’t she believe me? No one ever believes me when I tell them the connection Alec and I had. I let out a long sigh and look at the photo of Ourumov.

He scares me and I can’t figure out why. I feel like I somehow know him. The thing is, I can’t figure out how I might know him. I search my brain for any clues as to where I know Ourumov, but nothing comes to me. M clears her throat to get my attention.

“Getting lost in your thoughts will get you killed one day.”

“I know.” I quietly say.

“Now what’s on your mind?” M asks.

“Ourumov. I think I know him.” I say.

“I don’t see how. He’s older than you.” M says.

“That doesn’t matter. I still feel like I know him.”

M lets out another long sigh through her nose. I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m crazy.

“I think he was an orphan too. I remember him from the orphanage growing up. He would harass me and Alec.”

“His file says he was adopted six months before you and Alec were sent off to boarding school.”

“That sounds about right. The harassment stopped around that time.”

“Why did he harass you?” M asks.

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer.

“You have to have some answer.” M says.

“Maybe he thought he was better.” I quietly say.

“You’re better than him.”

“Am I?” I ask.

“I’ve known you for a long time, you’re far better than he will ever be.”

“If you say so.” I say with a sigh.

“Alex, pull yourself together and do your job.”

“Yes M.” I say.

“Now, keep an eye on James and come back alive.”

“And if I find Alec?” I ask.

“If you happen to find Alec, he is to be brought back alive. We need to find out what happened to him.”

“Yes M.” I say.

“You’re free to go.”

I stand up and walk out of the office. I head to the lobby and stop in front of the memorial wall. I bow my head and think about Alec.

“I’m going to find you Alec. I swear on my life.” I whisper.

“You don’t actually think he’s alive, do you?” James asks.

I turn to face him with a scowl on my face.

“I have been holding out hope that he’s alive for nine years, I’m not about to give up now.” I say.

“Alex, I watched Ourumov shoot him. He’s dead.” James says.

“James, you know we’re twins. We have a connection to each other.”

James lets out a long sigh and frowns. I know he’s thinking about what happened to my brother.

“We’ll find him.”

“And if we don’t?” James asks.

“Then I’ll know for sure that he’s dead.”

“Fair enough.” James says.

We then turn and walk out of the building into the night. I can only hope we’ll be successful on our mission.


	4. Pieces Of Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.
> 
> This chapter deals with Alec attempting to commit suicide and getting a beating from Ourumov.

_'Like pieces of myself cut off in desperation, As offerings to thee, I keep them on a shelf, They're good for conversation, Over a cup of tea, Over a cup of tea.'-Conversation Piece-Savatage_

**Chapter 4: Pieces Of Myself**

I walk into the bathroom on the train with a gun in my hand. I’m ready to do what Ourumov should have done nine years ago. It’s time to end it all. I let out a long sigh and look at myself in the mirror. My scarred face will be the last thing I see.

I put the gun to my temple and get ready to pull the trigger. Just as I start to pull the trigger, someone knocks the gun out of my hand. They throw me against the wall and turn me to face them. That’s when I see its Ourumov. He pins me against the wall and glares at me.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ourumov asks.

“I’m doing what you should have nine years ago.” I growl.

Ourumov’s face gets red and he puts his hand around my throat. I can only laugh at this.

“What’s so funny?”

“The fact that you don’t have the balls to kill me.” I say.

Ourumov’s hand tightens around my throat and I struggle to breathe.

“Do you find this funny now?”

“Go on and kill me. Finish the job.” I gasp.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

“Perhaps.”

“I will kill you.” Ourumov says tightening his hand around my throat even more.

I start to see spots in front of my eyes as Ourumov slowly strangles me. My breaths are coming in ragged gasps.

“If you kill me, your plan will fail.”

Ourumov lets me go and I slide down the wall gasping for breath. I sit on the floor trying to catch my breath when Ourumov kicks me in the ribs. I grab his foot so he doesn’t kick me again. I don’t know how much longer I can take his shit. I finally catch my breath and let Ourumov’s foot go.

He grabs my collar and pulls me to my feet. He drags me from the bathroom and down the hall. We get to the bedroom and Ourumov throws me against the wall. My head hits the wall and I fall to the floor stunned. Somehow I know Ourumov might finally kill me.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t beat your sorry ass.”

I say nothing as I’m too stunned to answer.

“Answer me!” Ourumov shouts as he kicks me in the ribs.

I let out a grunt of pain as his foot connects with my ribs. I have to come up with some reason. Ourumov kicks me again. A startled yelp escapes my lips as his foot connects with my back. I really think he’s going to kill me.

“I said, answer me!” Ourumov shouts.

“I don’t have a reason. Just get on with it.” I say.

I lie on the floor and take the beating Ourumov gives to me. He makes sure not to leave a mark on my face. Ourumov leaves and I lay on the floor groaning in pain. Someone walks in the room and gasps when they see me. They walk over to me and kneel down next to me.

“What did Ourumov do to you?” Xenia asks.

“He beat me.” I groan.

“Why?”

“Partly because I tried to kill myself and partly because I wouldn’t answer him when he asked why he shouldn’t beat me.”

“Alec, are you stupid?”

“No, just crazy.”

Xenia lets out a long sigh through her nose. She then helps me to my feet and over to the bed. I sit down on the bed with a groan. I then take off my shirt and throw it on the floor. Bruises are already starting to form on my stomach, chest and ribs.

Xenia lets out a gasp when she sees the bruises.

_“Son of a bitch.”_ Xenia says in Russian.

_“Xenia, calm down. I’m fine.”_ I say in Russian.

_“You’re not fine. Ourumov nearly killed you.”_

_“He should have killed me nine years ago.”_

_“Why didn’t he?”_ Xenia asks in Russian.

“Hell if I know.” I say.

“You have to know.” Xenia says.

“He’s holding my past over me.” I quietly say.

“I’m sorry Alec.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Why?” Xenia asks puzzled.

“Because I’m sick of being pushed around and used. I’m done.”

“Done? You mean you want him to kill you?”

“If he kills me I don’t have to finish the job myself.”

Xenia says nothing and lets out a long sigh. I let out a sigh and look at the floor. I’m over being Ourumov’s pawn. I have no control over my life anymore. Honestly, I haven’t had control over my life since that day nine years ago when I was taken hostage.

I remember nothing from before I became known as Janus. I don’t even know if Alec Trevelyan is my real name. The life I had before this had to be better. I must have a family and maybe some friends that miss me. Someone help me please.

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes. I fall into a fitful sleep that lasts the next two days. I can only hope that when I finally drag my sorry ass out of bed, Janus doesn’t appear. What I’ve become because of Ourumov’s brainwashing scares me more than he does. That’s what makes me want to end my life more than being Ourumov’s pawn.


	5. Broken Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

_'Broken pieces break into me, so imperfectly what you should be.'-Broken Open-Adam Lambert_

**Chapter 5: Broken Pieces**

I finally manage to drag myself out of bed after three days. I get myself dressed and make my way to the dining car. When I get there, I see Ourumov sitting at the table. He glares at me and I return his glare. I take a seat across from him and wait for him to say something.

“I see you finally dragged your sorry ass out of bed.” Ourumov says.

“I did, what’s it to you?” I ask.

“Everything you do is my business; you’d be wise to remember that.”

I let out a snort at that remark. I know I’m just a pawn in Ourumov’s little game, but I can’t help but feel like he should be my pawn.

“What’s so funny?” Ourumov asks.

“Not a damn thing.” I say.

“You find something funny.” Ourumov says.

“I find you funny.”

Ourumov glares at me. It’s almost like he wants to beat me again. I won’t let him do that this time. He won’t be fighting Alec this time, this time he’ll be fighting Janus. Ourumov stands up and walks over to me.

I stand up and stare at him. I’m ready to fight back this time. Ourumov takes a swing at me and I grab his fist. I pull his arm behind his back and then put him in a chokehold.

“You can’t win.” I say.

“I will beat you, mark my words.” Ourumov gasps.

“You’re not fighting Alec this time.”

“Damn it.”

“Are you going to give up?” I ask.

“Yes. You win this time.”

I let Ourumov go and he staggers away from me. He turns around and glares at me. I know he thinks he controls me, but when I become Janus I’m the one who controls him.

“You won’t win Alec.” Ourumov says.

“It’s Janus.” I growl.

Ourumov takes a step back in fear.

“Whatever. Your name makes no difference to me.”

“My name may make no difference, but my strength does.” I say.

“You’re no stronger as Janus.”

“While that may be true, as Janus I won’t take your shit.”

“And when Alec takes over again, I will kill you.”

I snort at this remark. In just about 48 hours I’ll have more money than I know what to do with and I can finally be rid of Ourumov.

“By the time he takes over, you and I will have more money than God. You won’t have to worry about me anymore.”

“You really think this plan will work?” Ourumov asks.

“If Bond doesn’t screw things up it will.”

“You should let me take care of Bond.” Ourumov says.

“I’ve arranged things so you can finally take care of him like you wanted to do nine years ago.”

“I got what I wanted nine years ago.”

“What do you mean?” I ask puzzled.

“I got you. I wanted to finish what I started back at the orphanage.”

“You’re mistaken.” I say.

“Am I? If you don’t believe me, look up your file.”

“I don’t need to do anything you say.”

“Suit yourself.” Ourumov says and turns around.

He walks off and I’m left alone. I don’t know if I should believe him or not. I ignore what Ourumov told me and get myself ready for my meeting with James. I can only hope things go well.


	6. Statue Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

**Chapter 6: Statue Park**

James and I have been running around the city all day trying to find out where Janus is. We finally got some information and a woman named Xenia is taking us to a statue park to meet him. We sit in the back of the car on our way there. We arrive and Xenia stops the car.

“This is it?” James asks.

“Yes.” Xenia says.

“Well, I must say, I’ve had a lovely evening. You?”

“Once again, the pleasure was all yours.”

“You’ll understand if I don’t call.” James says.

“I won’t lose sleep over it.”

“Sweet dreams.” James says as he hits Xenia on the back of the head.

He knocks her out and we get out of the car. We walk through the park to the meeting place. All I can say is this place creeps me out. We get to the meeting place and James looks around. He then looks at me.

“I want you to go hide.” James says.

“Fine.” I grumble.

“M told me to keep you safe.”

“I know.” I say with a sigh.

“So, go hide.”

I run off and find a hiding spot behind some statues. From where I’m sitting, I have a very clear view of the action. A figure walks out from behind a statue. The right side of their face is scarred, but the left is unharmed. They get closer and I realize that ‘Janus’ is really Alec.

“Hello James.” Janus says.

That’s when my thoughts are confirmed. It really is Alec.

“Alec?” James asks shocked.

“Back from the dead, no longer just an anonymous star on the memorial wall at MI-6.”

James is quiet, almost unusually so. Does he have no reply for my brother.

“What’s the matter James? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?” Alec asks almost mocking James.

“Why?” James asks surprised.

Somewhere deep in my heart I guess I want to know why too.

“Hilarious question, particularly from you. Did you ever ask why? Why we toppled all those dictators, undermined all those regimes? Only to come home ‘Well done, good job, but sorry old boy, everything you risked your life and limb for has changed’.” Alec says.

“It was the job we were chosen for.” James says.

I can still hear the shock in his voice.

“Of course you’d say that. James Bond, Her Majesty’s loyal terrier, defender of the so called faith.”

James draws his gun and points it at Alec. He sees this and seems to call James out.

“Oh please James, put it away, it’s insulting to think I haven’t anticipated your every move.”

“Yes.” James mumbles.

“I trusted you Alec.” James says snapping himself from his thoughts.

“Trust, what a quaint idea.” Alec says rubbing his tongue over his teeth.

_‘What is he doing? Is he signaling some guards?’_ I think.

This is not the Alec I know. My brother would never act like this. Something changed in him nine years ago.

“How did the MI-6 screening miss that your parents were Lienz Cossacks?” James asks.

This question doesn’t really surprise me. MI-6 knew we’re Cossacks. They were the ones to pay for our education and training in the hopes we were too young to remember what happened to our parents.

“Once again your faith has been misplaced. They knew. We’re both orphans James, but while your parents had the luxury of dying in a climbing accident, mine survived the British betrayal and Stalin’s execution squads. But my father couldn’t let himself or my mother live with the shame of it. MI-6 figured I was too young to remember. And so in one of life’s little ironies, the son went to work for the government whose betrayal caused the father to kill himself and his wife.” Alec says.

_‘The daughter also went to work for that same government.’_ I think.

“Hence Janus, the two faced Roman God come to life.” James says.

“It wasn’t God who gave me this face, it was you. Setting the timers for three minutes instead of six.”

So, that’s why Alec’s face is scarred. James changed the timers because he thought my brother was dead.

“Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?” James asks almost mocking Alec.

“No, you’re supposed to die for me.” Alec quips.

James smiles a bit at this remark, and I can almost see the Alec I remember.

“Oh, by the way. I did think of asking you to join my little scheme, but somehow I knew 007’s loyalty was always to the mission, never to his friend.” Alec says.

James doesn’t respond. I suspect it’s because he knows that’s not true.

“Closing time James, last call.”

A red dot appears on James’ neck, and suddenly a dart flies out of nowhere. James crumples to the ground and Alec walks over to him. He stands over James’ form and speaks.

“For England James.”

The next thing I know, I’m surrounded by some goons. I think they might be my brother’s guards. Someone or something hits me on the back of the head and I start to black out. The last thing I remember seeing before the darkness overtakes me is some guard smiling at me.


	7. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

**Chapter 7: The Meeting**

I arrive at the statue of Lenin for my meeting with James. As I get closer to the meeting spot, I see the figure of a young woman running to hide behind some statues. This woman must be connected to James and MI-6 somehow. I grab my radio from my pocket and call my men.

“I need every man available to come to the statue of Lenin as quickly as possible.” I say.

“As you wish sir.” Comes the reply.

I watch as the men run off and take their places. As they take their places, James comes closer. I stare at him for what seems like an eternity. I don’t even remember anything about him. That’s not really true at all.

I ‘remember’ what was in the file I read about him. I snap out of my thoughts and address James.

“Hello James.” I say.

“Alec?” James asks shocked.

“Back from the dead, no longer just an anonymous star on the memorial wall at MI-6.”

I get nothing but silence from James as a response. I guess I was expecting him to say something.

“What’s the matter James? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?” I ask almost mocking James.

“Why?”

I laugh and then speak.

“Hilarious question particularly from you. Did you ever ask why? Why we toppled all those dictators, undermined all those regimes? Only to come home, ‘Well done, good job, but sorry old boy, everything you’ve risked your life and limb for has changed’.” I say.

“It was the job we were chosen for.” James says.

“Of course you’d say that. James Bond, Her Majesty’s loyal terrier, defender of the so called faith.”

James draws his gun and points it at me. Somehow I knew he might do that and I call him out on it.

“Oh please James, put it away. It’s insulting to think I haven’t anticipated your every move.”

“Yes.” James mumbles.

It seems to me like he’s either in a trance or thinking about something.

“I trusted you Alec.” James says snapping himself from whatever thoughts he’s having.

“Trust, what a quaint idea.” I say rubbing my tongue over my teeth.

“How did the MI-6 screening miss that your parents were Lienz Cossacks?” James asks.

“Once again your faith is misplaced. They knew. We’re both orphans James, but while your parents had the luxury of dying in a climbing accident, mine survived the British betrayal and Stalin’s execution squads. But my father couldn’t let himself or my mother live with the shame of it. MI-6 figured I was too young to remember. And so in one of life’s little ironies, the son went to work for the government whose betrayal caused the father to kill himself and his wife.” I say.

“Hence Janus, the two faced Roman God come to life.” James says.

“It wasn’t God who gave me this face, it was you. Setting the timers for three minutes instead of six.”

“Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?” James asks almost mocking me.

“No, you’re supposed to die for me.” I quip.

James smiles a bit at this remark.

“Oh, by the way. I did think of asking you to join my little scheme, but somehow I knew 007’s loyalty was always to the mission, never to his friend.” I say.

I’m now ready to give the signal to my guards to capture James.

“Closing time James, last call.”

A tranquilizer dart appears and knocks James out. I walk over and stand over him. For a few moments all I can do is stare at him. Once I snap out of my thoughts, I give the signal to capture the girl.

“For England James.”

I watch as the guards surround the person hiding behind the statues. The girl struggles a bit and I can’t help but chuckle at this. The guards bring her to me.

“What should we do with her?” One of the guards asks.

“Take her back to the train, but I don’t want her harmed. I want to deal with her myself.” I say.

“And what would you like us to do with Bond?” A second guard asks.

“Tie him up in the helicopter with the Russian girl.”

“As you wish sir.” He says and walks off dragging Bond’s body behind him.

The other guards carry the girl off to a car and drive away. I walk back to my car and get in. I then drive off to the train.


	8. Rescue Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

_'Rescue me, in the middle of the ocean, Crashing down it's always hard to breathe, Some say it's easier to give up on it, I say it's time to rescue me.'-Rescue Me-Daughtry_

**Chapter 8: Rescue Me**

I look at the young woman lying on the bed. She seems familiar to me, but I don’t know why. She looks just like me. The only difference between the two of us, besides the fact that she’s a woman and I’m not, is she has no scars on the right side of her face. Who on Earth could she be?

The woman opens her eyes and looks at me startled. I look into her green eyes hoping to find some clue as to who she is and why I feel like I know her.

“Who are you?” She asks.

“My name’s Janus, but you can call me Alec Trevelyan. Who might you be?” I ask.

“My name is Alexis Trevelyan, but everyone calls me Alex. I’m your twin sister.” She says.

“Sister.” I stammer puzzled.

“Yes, sister.”

“I don’t have a sister. All my family is dead.” I defensively say.

“Not all your family is dead. You have me.” Alex says.

“Everyone I care about is dead. You’re lying!” I shout.

“I’m not lying to you. I really am your sister.”

“Lies!”

“Alec, please calm down. I’m not lying to you.”

I take a few deep breaths to try and calm myself. Alex has to be lying to me. I don’t remember having a sister. Actually, I don’t remember anything from my past.

“Yes, you are.” I snarl.

“No, I’m not.”

“I told you, my family is dead.”

“Our family. Our parents died and left us orphans.”

I search my memory for anything about my parents and family, but nothing comes to me. Anything that happened to me before Ourumov captured me is foggy at best. It’s like someone hid them under a black sheet and won’t let me see them until I figure out the magic words that allows them to lift the sheet. All I want is to remember what really happened to me before that day nine years ago. I feel frustrated tears stinging my eyes.

I fight to keep them contained, but I can’t and I start to cry. Feeling my knees getting weak, I sit down on the bed to keep myself from ending up on the floor in a heap. Alex moves closer to me and puts her arm around my shoulder.

“Alec, don’t cry.”

“Why shouldn’t I cry? I remember nothing of my past.” I sob.

“Oh God.” Alex whispers.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? For remembering nothing from before Ourumov got his filthy hands on you?” Alex asks.

“Yes. And for not remembering you, even though I feel like I should.” I say.

“You’ll remember eventually.” Alex says.

“Will I?” I ask.

“For my sake, I hope you do.”

I snort at that. Somehow I doubt I’ll ever remember anything from before I was captured. Maybe in time things will come back, but that’s a big maybe. My right hand goes up to the right side of my face and I unconsciously trace the scars that run across my cheek. I stop tracing the scars and drop my hand into my lap.

Alex takes her hand and brings it close to my face. Her fingers trace the scars on my face. I don’t even try to stop her because I know it won’t do much good. She stops tracing the scars and puts her hand down. It’s then that I know what I have to do.

Alex is now my ‘prisoner’. I’m kidnapping her and taking her to Cuba with me tomorrow. Maybe that will keep James from killing me. I stand up and turn to face Alex.

“Make yourself comfortable, you’re going to be here for a while.” I say.

“What do you mean?” Alex asks puzzled.

“You’re my prisoner.”

“You’re kidnapping me?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have a choice. I’m doing this for my own good.”

“You can’t kidnap me, I’m your sister.” Alex says.

“You claim you’re my sister. I can’t prove it.”

Alex lets out a long sigh and looks at the floor.

“I’m sorry, I have to do this.”

“It’s fine.” Alex says with a sigh.

I say nothing and turn around. I then walk off to the dining car. I sit down on one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. Deep inside, I know what I’m doing is wrong. But, Janus has completely taken over and what little remains of the real me has been buried elsewhere in my mind.


	9. On The Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

**Chapter 9: On The Train**

I start to wake up after being hit on the head. My head throbs where I was hit and I just manage to suppress a moan. I’m feeling confused. Where am I? I need to know.

I slowly open my eyes and look around. As I do, I notice I’m on some kind of train. My eyes completely open and they start to focus on the figure in front of me. Who is this man? I look at his scarred face.

I look from his face into his eyes and I know who he is. The green eyes that happen to be staring back at me belong to Alec. The problem is, he’s staring at me like he doesn’t recognize me at all. That thought scares me. What has Ourumov done to my brother?

“Who are you?” I ask.

“My name’s Janus, but you can call me Alec Trevelyan. Who might you be?” He asks.

“My name is Alexis Trevelyan, but everyone calls me Alex. I’m your twin sister.” I say,

“Sister.” Alec stammers puzzled

“Yes, sister.”

“I don’t have a sister. All my family is dead.” Alec defensively says.

“Not all your family is dead. You have me.”

“Everyone I care about is dead. You’re lying!” Alec shouts.

“I’m not lying to you. I really am your sister.”

“Lies!”

“Alec, please calm down. I’m not lying to you.”

Alec takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. Does he think I’m lying to him? I’m also pretty sure he doesn’t know who I am.

“Yes, you are.” Alec snarls.

“No, I’m not.”

“I told you, my family is dead.”

“Our family. Our parents died and left us orphans.”

I watch as Alec searches his memory for any clue about our parents and me. All I can see on his face is a blank look. Whatever Ourumov did to him is bad. I don’t think Alec remembers anything. Tears form in his eyes, and I watch as he tries to keep them contained.

Unfortunately, he can’t and he starts to cry. Alec sits down on the foot of the bed and sobs his eyes out. I move closer to him and put my arm around his shoulder to consol him.

“Alec, don’t cry.”

“Why shouldn’t I cry? I remember nothing of my past.” Alec sobs.

“Oh God.” I whisper.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? For remembering nothing from before Ourumov got his filthy hands on you?” I ask.

“Yes. And for not remembering you, even though I feel like I should.” Alec says.

“You’ll remember eventually.” I say.

“Will I?” Alec asks.

“For my sake, I hope you do.”

Alec snorts at this. I know he’s thinking he’s never going to remember anything. Maybe in time he’ll remember, but there is always the chance he won’t remember a thing. Alec’s hand goes up to his face. His fingers trace the scars that run across it.

He stops tracing his scars and drops his hand into his lap. I bring my hand up to his face and my fingers trace his scars. I notice that Alec doesn’t try to stop me. Maybe he’s thinking it won’t do any good. I stop tracing the scars and put my hand down.

What is Alec going to do with me? Am I now his prisoner? And if I am, where are we going to end up going? Alec stands up and turns to face me.

“Make yourself comfortable, you’re going to be here for a while.” Alec says.

“What do you mean?” I ask puzzled.

“You’re my prisoner.”

“You’re kidnapping me?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have a choice. I’m doing this for my own good.”

“You can’t kidnap me, I’m your sister.” I say.

“You claim you’re my sister. I can’t prove it.”

I let out a long sigh and look at the floor.

“I’m sorry, I have to do this.”

“It’s fine.” I say with a sigh.

Alec says nothing and turns around. He then walks off to another room on the train. I’m now alone with my thoughts. How could my brother do this to me? Is he thinking that kidnapping me will prevent James from killing him?

Whatever it is that Alec’s thinking, I know it can’t be good. I have a feeling that James may kill Alec even though I’ve been taken prisoner. I put my head in my hands and start to cry. What am I going to do? I have to figure out a way to get away from Alec.

I dry my eyes and lay down on the bed. I close my eyes and fall into a fitful sleep. I can only hope that when I wake up in the morning, Alec will have a change of heart.


	10. Deep End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

_'I'm diving into the deep end, And I'm not scared, I'm not scared, And I'm in way over my head, And I'm not scared, I'm not scared, no.'-Deep End-Daughtry_

**Chapter 10: Deep End**

When I wake up in the morning, I take a look around me. Nothing has changed since last night. I’m still stuck on a train as my brother’s prisoner. I let out a long sigh and get out of bed. I walk off in the direction I saw Alec go last night.

I find myself in some kind of dining car. Alec is sitting at the table eating some eggs and toast for breakfast. He smiles at me and then speaks.

“Have a seat and join me.” Alec says.

I walk over to the table and take a seat across from him with a sigh. I take some food for myself and start eating.

“Did you sleep well?” Alec asks.

“No, not really.” I say.

“I’m sorry about that.” Alec says.

“Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault that I had a bad night.”

“In a way it is. I did kidnap you after all.”

“Janus kidnapped me, not my brother.”

“Janus and Alec are the same person.”

“No, they’re not. I can tell who’s in control, and right now it’s Alec.”

“Alex, I hate to tell you this, but Janus is always in control. Alec just shows himself from time to time.”

“That’s not true at all. I know Alec is in control.”

“And how, may I ask, do you know this?” Alec asks.

“I minored in psychology when I was in Uni. I learned how to read people. I can tell you that last night Janus was in control, but today Alec is. How long that lasts, I couldn’t tell you.”

“Interesting.” Alec says.

I let out a long sigh and turn my attention back to my food. As I sit there eating, a woman walks into the room.

“Who’s your companion?” She asks.

Her accent makes me look up startled. I realize it’s the woman from last night. I believe her name is Xenia.

“Xenia, this is Alex.”

Xenia looks at me and scowls. I can already tell she doesn’t like me. A look of realization comes over Xenia’s face. It’s then that I realize she knows we met last night.

“I believe we met last night.” Xenia coldly says.

“I can’t really say it was a pleasure meeting you.” I reply just as coldly.

“Wait, how did you two meet last night?” Alec asks puzzled.

“She was with Bond.” Xenia says.

“He should have killed you when he had the chance.” I growl.

Xenia snorts at that comment and then storms off. What did I just do?

“I think you may have just made an enemy.” Alec says.

“So what if I did. She needs someone to keep her in line.” I say.

“That’s my job.”

I say nothing and finish my food. Just as I finish eating Xenia, some girl, and a man who I’m guessing is Ourumov walk in the room. Alec looks at the man who has stopped behind me and speaks.

“Either you’ve brought me the perfect General Ourumov, or you’ve made me a very unhappy man.”

I was right. The man is Ourumov. This could get very interesting if he remembers me. In the time it takes Alec to speak, Ourumov has grabbed a piece of toast off my plate, takes a bite out of it, and throws it back on my plate in frustration.

“Mishkin got to them before I could.” Ourumov says.

“Bond is alive?” Alec asks.

“He escaped.” Ourumov says with a laugh.

“Good for Bond, bad for you.” Alec says.

Ourumov swallows hard at this comment. Alec looks the girl that was brought in up and down a couple times. He then addresses her.

“Take a seat my dear.”

Alec leers at the girl as she walks past him. She sits down in a chair and looks down at the floor. My brother stands up and walks over to her. He stands behind her and leans close to her ear.

“You know, James and I shared everything. Absolutely everything.” Alec says brushing her hair from her face.

This comment is met with silence. Alec is getting frustrated by this girl.

“To the victor go the spoils.” Alec says.

Again, this is just met with silence.

“You’ll like it where we’re going. You may even learn to like me.”

I watch as Alec moves to the girl’s front. He pulls her out of her chair and pulls her close to him. He then brings his face to hers and kisses her. The girl resists the kiss and starts pulling on Alec’s jacket. She manages to pull away from him.

_“Bastard!”_ The girl shouts in Russian as she gives my brother a hard slap on the face.

This ticks Alec off and I can tell he wants to wring her neck. He doesn’t get the chance as an alarm starts going off. My brother looks at Ourumov and speaks.

“Stay with her.” Alec says and runs off.

Xenia quickly follows him and I’m right on her heels. I see my brother looking at a monitor on a table. The image on the monitor is of a tank sitting on the train tracks.

_‘Must be James.’_ I think.

“Bond, only Bond.” Alec says as if he’s reading my mind.

“He’s going to derail us.” Xenia whispers.

_‘No, he’s going to kill us.’_ I think.

My brother grabs a walkie-talkie that’s sitting on the table. He then presses the button to talk to someone.

“Full speed!” Alec shouts.

“But…” Comes the puzzled reply.

“Full speed! Ram him!”

Alec, Xenia, and I brace for impact. The train hits the tank and we’re thrown to the floor. I land on my back and so does Alec. To say I’m stunned would be an understatement. Alec flips on his stomach and goes for something on the floor.

“Why can’t you just be a good boy and die?” Alec asks.

“You first.” James says addressing Alec.

“You second.” James says addressing Xenia.

“Up!” James shouts.

We get to our feet and James motions for me to come to him. I just stay where I am as I’m scared out of my mind. No training could have gotten me ready for any of this. Finally Alec breaks the silence.

“Situation analysis, hopeless. You have no backup, no escape route, and I have the only bargaining chip.” Alec says.

“Where is she?” James asks.

“Ah yes, your fatal weakness.”

My brother brings out the walkie-talkie. He presses the button and says, “Ourumov, bring her in.”

James stares down my brother, but I can tell he just sees the as a challenge.

“Lovely girl. Tastes like, like strawberries.” Alec says.

“I wouldn’t know.” James says with disgust.

“I would.”

Xenia then sticks one gloved finger in her mouth and moans.

_‘You are one sick woman.’_ I think.

Suddenly, Ourumov walks in with the girl. Alec sees this and speaks.

“So, back where we started. Your friend or the mission? Drop the gun, I’ll let her live.” Alec says.

“Ourumov, what has this Cossack promised you? You knew didn’t you? He’s a Lienz Cossack.” James says.

“It’s in the past.” Alec says annoyed.

“He’ll betray you! Just like everyone else.” James whispers.

“Is this true?” Ourumov asks puzzled.

“What’s true is that in 48 hours you and I will have more money than God. And Mr. Bond here will have a small memorial service, with only Moneypenny and a few tearful restitures in attendance.” Alec says.

A few moments of silence pass between Alec and James. I have to wonder what the two of them are thinking. All of this is happening way too fast for my liking. I just want to get the hell out of here. Alec speaks again.

“So, what’s the choice, James? Two targets, time enough for one shot. The girl or the mission?” Alec asks.

“Kill her. She means nothing to me.” James says.

The girl flinches at this statement.

“See you in hell James.” Alec says.

He nods his head as a signal to Ourumov to kill the girl. Then he grabs my arm and drags me from the room just as James starts shooting at us. We get onto a helicopter and Alec speaks again.

“Good luck with the floor, James. I set the timers for six minutes. The same six minutes you gave me. It was the least I could do for a friend.” Alec says with a laugh.

We fly off in silence. Our destination is only known by Alec and maybe Xenia.


	11. In Cuba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

**Chapter 11: In Cuba**

**Alex’s POV**

I sit on the bed in a hotel room watching Alec who happens to be sitting on a chair by the desk in the room. He’s discarded his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. On his arms I can see some scars that don’t look like they came from the Arkangel explosion. I begin to wonder what they’re from. I clear my throat and Alec looks up at me startled.

“Do you need something Alex?” Alec asks.

“I want to know what’s up with the scars on your arms.” I say.

Alec looks down at his arms. His eyes trace the faded and fading scars that run across them. He lets out a long sigh and looks back up at me.

“I did that to myself.” Alec says ashamed.

“Why?” I ask.

“I guess I was trying to rebel against Ourumov. I was sick of him controlling me.” Alec says.

“Are you telling me you tried to commit suicide?”

Alec says nothing. He just gives a nod of his head as an answer.

“Why didn’t you just leave?”

“I couldn’t. Ourumov kept me chained up so I couldn’t go anywhere. If I tried to escape there would be consequences.” Alec quietly says.

“What kind of consequences?”

“Beatings mostly. He would beat me to within an inch of my life if I even dared thinking about leaving.”

“What?!” I half ask half shout.

“He controlled every aspect of my life. He’s the one who made me Janus.” Alec says.

“Oh my God.” I whisper.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“What do you mean by that?” I ask.

“I learned very quickly to block out the pain from the beatings. I escaped to a place somewhere deep in my mind to block it out.”

“Unreal.” I say.

“It was something I had to do in order to survive.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Alec shrugs his shoulders and winces.

“Are you ok?” I ask.

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.” Alec says.

“That didn’t look like nothing.” I say.

Alec stands up and removes the shirt he’s wearing. Ugly yellow and purple bruises cover his chest, stomach, and ribs. I put my hand to my mouth and gasp.

“There’s more on my back.”

“What did Ourumov do to you?” I ask.

“He beat me a couple days ago.”

“Why?”

“I tried to commit suicide.”

“And he beat you for that?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“He didn’t want his plan to fail.”

“So, this whole thing was Ourumov’s idea?”

“Yes. I had no say in any of this.”

“And yet you’re still hell-bent on finishing what he started.” I say.

“I have to finish the job.”

“Why? Ourumov’s not controlling you anymore.”

“Ourumov may not be controlling me, but his men are.”

“So, he has goons keeping you in line.”

“Yes, and if I step out of line they’ll kill me.”

“That will only happen if James doesn’t kill you first.”

“Why do you think you’re here?” Alec asks.

“You don’t think me being here will keep James from killing you, do you?” I ask.

“It just might.” Alec says.

I let out a long sigh in response to this. James will kill my brother if I’m here or not. Me being kidnapped won’t change anything. I can only hope that I can keep James from killing Alec somehow.

“Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.”

I lay down on the bed with a sigh. Alec walks over to the other bed and lays down on it with a groan. I can’t help but feel sorry for him. Ourumov must have beaten him pretty badly in order for him to still be in pain two days later. I close my eyes and fall into a fitful sleep.

When I wake up in the morning, Alec is already awake. He’s dressed in all black and he’s holding some clothes. I sit up and he hands the clothes to me.

“I hope these fit. I had to guess your size.”

I take them from him and head to the bathroom. I shut the door and get dressed. The clothes are a little big, but they fit. I walk out of the bathroom and we head off to what I guess must be Alec’s headquarters.

**Alec’s POV**

Alex sits on the bed watching me. I’m sitting on the chair by the desk in the room lost in my thoughts. I’ve taken off my suit jacket and rolled up my sleeves. Alex seems to be looking at the scars that run across my arms. The scars aren’t from the Arkangel explosion, I did it to myself.

Alex clears her throat and I look up startled.

“Do you need something Alex?” I ask.

“I want to know what’s up with the scars on your arms.” Alex says.

I let out a long sigh and look down at my arms. My eyes trace the faded and fading scars that run across them. I stop looking at the scars and look back up at Alex.

“I did that to myself.” I say ashamed.

“Why?” Alex asks.

“I guess I was trying to rebel against Ourumov. I was sick of him controlling me.” I say.

“Are you telling me you tried to commit suicide?”

I say nothing. I just give a nod of my head as an answer.

“Why didn’t you just leave?”

“I couldn’t. Ourumov kept me chained up so I couldn’t go anywhere. If I tried to escape there would be consequences.” I quietly say.

“What kind of consequences?”

“Beatings mostly. He would beat me to within an inch of my life if I even dared thinking about leaving.”

“What?!” Alex half asks half shouts.

“He controlled every aspect of my life. He’s the one who made me Janus.” I say.

“Oh my God.” Alex whispers.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“What do you mean by that?” Alex asks.

“I learned very quickly to block out the pain from the beatings. I escaped to a place somewhere deep in my mind to block it out.”

“Unreal.” Alex says.

“It was something I had to do in order to survive.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

I give a shrug of my shoulders and wince. My ribs are still bugging me from the beating Ourumov gave me a couple days ago. I think he may have cracked a couple ribs.

“Are you ok?” Alex asks.

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.” I say.

“That didn’t look like nothing.” Alex says.

I stand up and remove the shirt I’m wearing. Alex’s eyes go wide when she sees the ugly yellow and purple bruises that cover my stomach, chest, and ribs. She puts her hand to her mouth and gasps.

“There’s more on my back.”

“What did Ourumov do to you?” Alex asks.

“He beat me a couple days ago.”

“Why?”

“I tried to commit suicide.”

“And he beat you for that?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“He didn’t want his plan to fail.”

“So, this whole thing was Ourumov’s idea?”

“Yes. I had no say in any of this.”

“And yet you’re still hell-bent on finishing what he started.” Alex says.

“I have to finish the job.”

“Why? Ourumov’s not controlling you anymore.”

“Ourumov may not be controlling me, but his men are.”

“So, he has goons keeping you in line.”

“Yes, and if I step out of line they’ll kill me.”

“That will only happen if James doesn’t kill you first.”

“Why do you think you’re here?” I ask.

“You don’t think me being here will keep James from killing you, do you?” Alex asks.

“It just might.” I say.

Alex lets out a long sigh in response to this. I know James might sill kill me despite the fact she’s here. Her being my prisoner will make no difference; it just makes me feel better about the whole situation. I stifle a yawn. We need to get some sleep as we have a long day ahead of us.

“Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.”

Alex lies down on the bed with a sigh. I walk over to the other bed and lay down on it with a groan. I close my eyes and fall into a fitful sleep. I wake up in the morning and get myself dressed. By the time Alex wakes up I’ve gotten her some clothes.

Alex sits up and I hand the clothes to her.

“I hope these fit. I had to guess your size.”

She takes the clothes from me and heads to the bathroom. When she comes out I notice that the clothes are a little big on her. We then head off to my headquarters.

**James’ POV**

After the mess on the train and Natalya and I flying to Cuba, I decide to call M. I dial the number to headquarters and the phone rings three times before someone picks up.

“Hello James.” Moneypenny’s voice says over the line.

“Evening Moneypenny.” I say.

“How are things going?” Moneypenny asks.

“Not good. I need to speak to M. It’s urgent.”

“Hold on for a moment.” Moneypenny says.

She puts me on hold. M picks up a few minutes later.

“James, what the hell is going on?” M asks.

“Alec is alive and he’s kidnapped Alex.”

M sighs at me through the phone. I can tell she doesn’t like my answer.

“You were supposed to look out for her.” M says.

“I’ve failed my partner once again.”

“You didn’t fail Alec, and you certainly haven’t failed Alex.”

“Easy for you to say, you didn’t let your partner get kidnapped by her own brother.”

“He had to have had a reason for kidnapping her.”

“You don’t think he did it so I wouldn’t kill him, do you?” I ask.

“It’s that or the fact that he didn’t realize he was kidnapping his own sister.”

“Are you saying he might have amnesia?”

“He might. Or he has multiple personality disorder.”

“So, Janus might be a separate personality.” I say.

“It is possible.”

I let out a long sigh at that. It makes me angry and sad that Alec might not realize what he’s doing is wrong. And the fact that he might not really remember his past scares me. I can only hope I find him and stop whatever it is that was planned in time.

“So, what should I do about Alec?” I ask.

“I want you to bring him back alive.”

“I’ll try M.” I say.

“Please bring him back alive. We need to find out what happened and help him if possible.”

“M, I swear, I will bring him back alive if at all possible.”

“What do you mean by that?” M asks.

“I noticed that Alec seemed slightly suicidal. I think he might use that to his advantage and have me kill him.”

“Do whatever it takes to bring him back in one piece. I don’t care if you have to drug him, just bring him and Alex home safe.”

“As you wish.”

“Goodbye James.”

“Goodbye M.”

M hangs up the phone and so do I. I let out a long sigh and hope that when I come across Alec tomorrow, that I don’t kill him.


	12. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

**Chapter 12: The Confrontation**

I’m sitting with my feet propped up on a desk lost in thought. Is James going to find us and put a stop to this madness? I can only hope he shows up. Boris gives me a sideways glance as he works, but I pay no attention to him. Alec comes down the stairs and walks over to Boris.

“Is the satellite in range?” Alec asks.

“Six minutes.” Boris says.

“Prepare the dish.” Alec says.

“No, it is too early! I am not ready.” Boris smugly says.

“Do it!” Alec growls.

I chuckle as Alec walks off. Boris looks at me with a scowl, but continues his work. Alec returns just as Boris finishes getting things ready. I notice my brother is carrying some kind of case. If I had to guess, I’d say that case has the GoldenEye key in it.

Alec sets the case down and opens it. He pills out the GoldenEye and goes to hand it to Boris.

“The world’s greatest cash card.” Alec says handing it over to Boris.

Boris goes to take the GoldenEye from him, but Alec doesn’t let go.

“It had better not be rejected.” Alec growls.

Boris grabs the card from my brother and puts it in the slot on the console. He enters a few commands on a computer all while messing with a pen. Boris notices something and addresses Alec.

“Mischa is online.” Boris says.

Alec walks over and looks over Boris’ shoulder. As he does a guard walks up. The guard happens to look my way, but I don’t pay too much attention to him. The guard shows a hand held screen to my brother.

“Sir!” The guard says.

“Kill him. The man just won’t take a hint.” Alec says.

‘James must have shown up.’ I think.

Boris clears his throat to get Alec’s attention.

“Target coordinates?” Boris asks.

“The target is London.”

Boris types in the coordinates for London, and I can only guess the antenna is being moved into position to signal the satellite.

“Antenna in position.” Boris says confirming my thoughts.

My brother hands Boris a key and they slide them into the slots.

“On my count…3...2...1!” Alec exclaims.

They turn the keys together and a line appears on a giant wall screen map. It crosses London. Alec turns a dial and I see a weapon armed message.

“God save the Queen.” Alec says.

I hear alarms going off and I begin to look around to see what may have set them off. Did James sneak in? If he did, I don’t think things will end well. Either Alec or James will end up dead by the end of the day. Hell, both of them could end up dead.

I put my feet on the floor and stand up. I walk over to Alec and stand next to him. I might not be able to protect him, but I can still act like a prisoner. The guards bring someone down the stairs and it just so happens to be James. My brother sees him and turns around annoyed.

“James! What an unpleasant surprise.”

“We aim to please.” James says.

“Where’s the girl?” Alec asks.

James doesn’t answer. He just looks at me sympathetically. I give a small shrug of my shoulders to show I have no idea what’s going on. The fact that it’s the truth isn’t lost on me at all.

“Find her!” Alec shouts to the guards.

They run off and Alec starts going through James’ things. He picks up a pen and studies it like he should know what it does. I have a feeling that pen came from Q.

“So how is old Q? Up to his usual tricks?” Alec asks.

Once again, James doesn’t answer him.

“The watch.” Alec says.

James removes his watch and hands it to my brother. Alec compares his watch to James’. I notice the only real difference in them is the bands. Alec’s band is leather while James’ is metal.

“Ah, new model. Still press here do I?” Alec asks as he presses a button on the watch.

Alec then sets the watch down and turns his attention to the computer. He’s doing some kind of work.

“Interesting set up Alec. You break into the Bank of England via computer, then transfer the money electronically just seconds before you set off the GoldenEye which erases any record of the transaction. Ingenious.” James says finally breaking his silence.

“Thank you James.” Alec says.

“But it still boils down to petty theft. In the end you’re just a bank robber. Nothing more than a common thief.” James says.  
Alec stands up and turns to face James. Judging by the look on my brother’s face, I’d say he’s royally pissed off about what was just said.

“You always did have a small mind James. It’s not just erasing bank records. It’s everything on every computer in greater London. Tax records, the stock market, credit ratings, land registries, criminal records.” Alec says while circling James.

He takes a deep breath and then continues on his tirade.

“In 16 minutes and 43, no 42 seconds the United Kingdom will reenter the stone age.”

“A world wide financial meltdown. And all so mad little Alec can settle a score with the world fifty years on.” James says.

“Oh, please James. Spare me the Freud. I might as well ask you if all the vodka martinis ever silence the screams of all the men you’ve killed. Or if you find forgiveness in the arms of all those willing women for all the dead ones you failed to protect. England is about to learn the cost of betrayal, inflation adjusted for 1945.” Alec says as the girl is brought in.

He looks at her and says, “Welcome to the party, my dear.”

The girl sighs and Boris looks at her. His eyes light up when he sees her.

“Natalya!” Boris exclaims.

She backhands him and starts beating him up. The guards pull her away and Alec smirks at her actions. Boris stands up after putting on his glasses and in his hand I can see the pen that was among James’ things. By now I’m fairly certain that pen is from Q and there will eventually be trouble. Boris rounds on Natalya.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Boris exclaims while pointing the pen at her.

“This is not one of your games, Boris. Real people will die. You pathetic little worm.” Natalya says.

Boris goes to hit her, but my brother grabs her arm.

“She was in the mainframe! Check the computer!” Alec growls.

Boris pulls free from Alec’s grip and shoots him an annoyed look.

“She’s a moron. A second level programmer. She works on the guidance system. She doesn’t even have access to the firing codes.” Boris says.

Some kind of alarm sounds and Boris goes over to the computer. From the look on his face, I can tell he doesn’t like what he sees.

“Retro rockets firing.”

Boris works on getting the computer fixed all while playing with the pen. My brother walks over to him with a scowl on his face.

“What the hell’s happening?” Alec asks.

“We’ll have reentry in 12 minutes.”

“It will burn up somewhere over the Atlantic.” Natalya says.

“Deal with it!” Alec shouts.

“She changed the access codes!” Boris shouts slamming down the pen.

“Then she can fix it!”

Alec walks over to James and grabs his shoulder. He then pulls out a gun and shoves it James’ jaw.

“Go ahead, shoot him. He means nothing to me.”

James rolls his eyes at this statement.

“I can do it! I can break her codes!” Boris exclaims.

“Then get on with it!”

Boris does his work while playing with the pen. Alec is getting fed up and so am I. I just want to get the hell out of here and go home. I stop paying attention to Boris simply because he’s annoying, but I happen to notice James watching him intently.

_‘So, the pen is from Q after all.’_ I think.

Boris drops the pen and that’s when Alec finally loses it. He points the gun at Natalya.

“Tell him now!” Alec shouts.

Boris stands up in a rage and clicks the pen three times.

“Give me the codes, Natalya! Give them to me!” Boris shouts.

James runs over and knocks the pen out of Boris’ hand. It goes flying through the air and I know things are going to go to hell. James runs off just as the pen explodes. Alec grabs me and pulls me to safety.

He presses us against a pillar and throws one arm over my head and pulls me close to him. My head is pressed against his chest and I can hear his heart pounding. Alec lets out a whimper and starts breathing heavily. If I had to guess, I would say he’s having a panic attack. After a few minutes he lets me go and then looks at me.

All I can do is stare at my brother wide-eyed and scared out of my bloody mind. Alec puts his hand on my shoulder to calm me.

“Are you ok?” Alec asks.

“I think so.” I say.

“Good, now we go deal with James.” Alec says.

I grab the collar of his shirt and pull his face to mine. I’m either going to smack him, or give him a shake for being so damn stupid.

“Are you crazy? You know James will kill you, right?” I ask.

Alec pulls away from me and glares at me.

“I am aware of that, but I think I have the upper hand.”

I let out a long sigh and stare at my brother. I guess he really is stupid. He grabs my arm and drags me down the stairs and over to Boris.

“How long?” Alec asks.

“Two minutes…one minute!” Boris exclaims.

“Guard!” Alec shouts.

“I’m fixing it!”

A guard shows up at Alec’s side. Alec grabs his gun before speaking to him.

“If he moves, kill him.” Alec says.

The guard puts a gun to Boris’ head and Alec drags me outside with him. We get in this cable car and Alec pulls a lever. He then pushes me behind him. As soon as he does, James starts shooting at us.

_‘I’m going to die.’_ I think.

Alec shoots back at James. Both men empty their guns, but Alec pulls a pistol. He then starts using that to shoot at James. He empties one clip and puts in another. I’ve got to figure out how to stop them.

Alec grabs my arm again and pulls me from the cable car.

“Head to the area above the antenna. Wait for me there.” Alec says.

I nod my head and head off to where Alec told me. I know he’s trying to keep me safe. Once I get to the shed above the antenna, I hide myself. Somehow I know I may need to save my brother’s ass.


	13. White Flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. They belong to their respective owners. I have just borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any dialog from GoldenEye, belongs to me along with the ideas in it. I also own my original characters Ella, Melissa, and Alex.

_'I won't raise my white flag, I won't raise my white flag,in this life.'-White Flag-Daughtry_

**Chapter 13: White Flag**

I run to the engine room. I have a feeling I might find Bond there. When I open the door, I do find James there. He takes a swing at me and I fight back. Somehow he manages to get my gun away from me.

He then throws me down the stairs and fires at me. I look at my arm and notice a gash on it from falling down the stairs. I run off to the electrical room and find Alex waiting outside. I push her out of the way and wait for James. He shows up and heads down the ladder and into the room.

I follow him and kick him in the face. Soon we’re fighting. We each seem to know what the other is going to do. I take a swing at James and he grabs my arm and pulls it behind my back. I let out a yelp of pain as I feel my shoulder dislocate.

Fueled only by adrenaline, I manage to keep fighting James. Once we stop, James is standing by a ladder and I have the gun back in my hands. I aim the gun at James, using my left hand to steady my right.

“You know, James. I was always better.” I say.

James says nothing and kicks a lever on the floor. I fire my gun at him and miss. I look down at James and notice he’s hanging from the ladder. I check my gun, but notice I’m out of bullets. I pull out a radio and call for the chopper.

“Alpha one to Gunship!” I shout into the radio.

I get no answer.

“Alpha one to Gunship!”

I start climbing down the ladder just as James starts climbing up. Having had enough of climbing, I grab the sides of the ladder and slide down. I manage to hit James with my feet and he falls down the ladder. Somehow, he manages to grab the last rung. I get down the ladder and stop just above James.

He looks from me to the platform. We lock eyes and I can tell he’s begging me to stop this madness. The problem is, I can’t. I’m so fueled by anger and rage that I can’t stop. I climb down the ladder and put my foot on James’ knuckles. I stomp on them and James falls onto the platform.

I jump down to where James is and grab him by the throat. All I want to do is choke the life out of him. I hear the chopper and look at it for a second. That’s when I see Natalya holding a gun to the pilot’s head. My one second of taking my eyes off of James is all it takes for him to kick me in the chest and send me flying.

At the last second James grabs my foot and I’m hanging above the dish. I’m almost certainly going to die now. I lock eyes with James and it’s then that I see Alex on the ladder. She comes down to the platform and grabs James’ vest.

“For England, James?” I ask.

“No, for Alex.” James says as he pulls me up.

Alex helps him pull me onto the platform. After I’m up, we jump for the chopper. We grab the rung and the chopper flies off. We get over a field and jump off the chopper. I land on my back in the grass.

I’m looking up at the sky when Alex comes into my line of sight. She holds out her hand and I reach for it with my left hand. She helps me to my feet and I groan in pain. My right leg throbs and I think it may be broken. I look at James and he stares at me.

He walks over to me and I wait for him to finish what he started.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” I ask.

“I didn’t kill you because your sister would have had my head.” James says.

“I don’t have a sister.” I say.

“Alex is your sister.”

“James, he doesn’t remember anything from before the Arkangel explosion.” Alex says.

“You’re kidding.” James says shocked.

“I’m afraid not.”

“So that whole speech in the statue park was what then?” James asks.

“Mostly made up. The only thing I ‘remembered’ of you was what was in the file I was given.” I quietly say.

“Oh my.” James quietly says.

“I’m sorry.”

“How did that happen?” James asks.

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer.

“You don’t know?”

“It’s not that I don’t know, it’s that I don’t remember.” I say.

“You don’t remember?”

“No, I don’t remember what Ourumov did to me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Other than the beatings he gave me, I remember nothing.”

“How can you not remember anything?”

“James, I was drugged. Whatever was in those drugs affected my memory. I honestly can’t remember anything from before Arkangel.” I quietly say.

“I don’t believe this.” James says.

“Believe me or don’t, it’s your choice.” I say.

“There’s no way you can’t remember anything.”

“James, just stop it. He already told you he doesn’t remember.” Alex says.

“You stay out of this Alex.”

“Why should I?” Alex asks.

“Because you’re probably the one who put him up to this.”

“I did no such thing!” Alex shouts.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Natalya shouts.

James lets out a huff and looks at the ground. Alex just stares at Natalya. It seems like Alex wants to fight Natalya. The problem is, I can’t figure out why. Is Alex in love with James?

“Why don’t you all just stop it?” Someone asks.

I look up and see a man standing there.

“What do you want Wade?” James asks.

“I’m here to take you back to M for debriefing.” Wade says.

I’m grabbed by a couple of marines and so is Alex. We’re lead off to a truck and placed in the back. I close my eyes and eventually pass out. When I come to, I notice I’m in a cell. The door to the cell opens and Wade walks in with a woman.

“Alec, this is M.” Wade says.

I say nothing and stare at Wade. This can’t be M. From what little I remember, all the previous M’s have been men.

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

M walks over to the table in the cell and takes a seat. She then motions for me to take a seat across from her. I stand up with a groan and walk over to the table. I sit down across from M with a sigh.

“What do you want with me?” I ask.

“I want to know what happened to you after Arkangel.” M says.

“I was held against my will. Ourumov drugged, beat, and brainwashed me into betraying England.” I quietly say.

“Why did he do that?” M asks.

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer.

“You don’t know?” M asks shocked.

“He told me he wanted to finish what he started back at the orphanage.”

“What did he mean by that?” M asks.

“I couldn’t tell you.”

“You can’t tell me?”

“No, but that’s only because I remember nothing from before Arkangel.” I say.

“Why don’t you remember?”

“The drugs affected my memory. Everything from before I was captured is hazy at best.”

“I can get you some memory therapy, and hopefully that will help you remember.” M says.

“And if it doesn’t? Then what?” I ask.

“Then you’ll be stuck not remembering anything.”

“I don’t want that.” I quietly say.

“Why?” M asks.

“I hate not being able to remember James and Alex.”

“I see.” M says.

My head starts to throb and I moan. I grab my head with my hands and start to tremble. This can’t be happening now. I can’t let Janus take over or he’ll kill M. M looks at me puzzled.

“Alec, what’s wrong?” M asks.

“You need to leave.” I say with my voice trembling.

“Why?”

“Janus is taking over. He’ll kill you if you don’t leave.”

M stands up and walks out of the cell. I’m left alone to deal with Janus. I stand up and start pacing. The next thing I know, I’m in a hospital room in restraints. I look around puzzled.

M comes into my line of sight and looks at me.

“What happened?” I ask puzzled.

“You were throwing yourself into the walls of your cell. You managed to knock yourself out.” M says.

“Be glad I did.” I say.

“Why?” M asks puzzled.

“Because I may have tried to kill myself if I hadn’t.”

M sighs and says nothing. She sits down on my bed and places her hand on mine. I look away from her because I know I’ve been nothing but trouble since I got here.

“Alec, look at me.” M says.

I look at her with a frown.

“What am I going to do with you?” M asks.

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer.

“What do you think I should do with you?”

“Keep me locked up in some mental hospital.” I quietly say.

“What makes you say that?” M asks puzzled.

“I’m a danger to myself and others. I know I can’t control Janus.”

M lets out a long sigh in response. What I’ve said is the truth. I know I can’t control Janus. I fear he might kill everyone close to me.

“I don’t really want to do that to you.” M says.

“Why? It’s the best choice, is it not?” I ask.

“There has to be another way to help you.” M says.

“Keeping me locked away is the only to help. I don’t think I’ll get proper help any other way.” I say.

“Alec, please reconsider.”

“I’ve made my choice.”

M sighs and stands up, she walks out of the room and leaves me alone with my thoughts. I close my eyes and fall into a fitful sleep.


End file.
